


No Sleep For Moose

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007





	No Sleep For Moose

Jared was more than tired. He was the walking dead. He spent two whole days flailing around the stage in the brightest of lights at the convention with Jensen and Misha and, though there’s no other two people he’d rather fool around with on stage, it exhausted him to no end. So instead of driving himself home he decided to stumble his way into an Ihop and hunker into a corner booth after groggily ordering some coffee. It’s damn well what he needed and he swears he wasn’t the only one in place but it didn’t matter as his face planted itself onto the table in front of him and he started snoring and drooling all over.

When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he opened the eye that wasn’t currently on the table and huffed when he saw Misha standing over him, his creepy ass grin in tact. “What are you doing? You should be out drinking with Jensen and I, Jare.” Misha tugged on Jared’s sloppily buttoned shirt as he spoke, his voice almost tinged with annoyance.

“I’m getting coffee. I’m drinking coffee. I’m going home.” he grumbled the words through some drool trying to spill from his mouth, his body still not moving a single inch. He was too tired for the bullshit Misha and Jensen probably have waiting for him as soon as he gets into the car or out the damn door even. He loved the two weirdos to death, but tonight was not a good idea for pranks and jokes.

Misha made a point to let Jared see how upset he was by slapping the moose up-side the head, making Jared jolt into a sitting position and glare at Misha as he slurped some drool into his mouth, not bothering to wipe it from his chin.

“Come on, Jared. It’s just drinks. You know… the things that make you happy and fun and not… drooling on an Ihop table.”

“Do I get to sleep after?” Jared whined, finally wiping the drool from his chin and yawn.

“As long as it’s with me, big boy.” Misha winked and held his hand out for Jared, fully intent on dragging him outside and ravaging him in the back of Jensen’s waiting car as soon as he took it.

Jared stared at Misha’s hand long and hard before looking up at the awkward grin Misha had painted across his features, wondering if he would be stupid to actually go with him.

He reached out carefully and took Misha’s hand, squeezing lightly.


End file.
